


Thorin's Bride

by kaclydid



Series: Writings from the Wood [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love, Thorin's in love but set to marry someone else, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: Thorin is in love with Human!Reader. Reader is in love with Thorin. Neither have confronted their feelings for each other. Thorin decides his wedding to a dwarrowdam is the best time to confess how he feels.





	Thorin's Bride

You took a deep breath as you stood before the large chamber doors. You knew you shouldn’t be doing this, standing in front of the King’s door, a gift in your hands, the night before he was to be married to someone who wasn’t you. 

Thorin had hated the prospect of marrying. And when he found out he was to marry a noble dwarrowdam instead of the human rogue who had fought alongside him and stolen his heart from the very beginning, he had argued and pled until there was nothing to be done. 

Upon hearing the news of his betrothment, you had arranged for passage back home, back to Bree. You loved the dwarf with all his stubbornness and cold stares, and the entire company could see it. Everyone could in fact - you were one of Thorin’s most trusted friends alongside Dwalin and Balin. The princes, Fili and Kili, even knew their uncle was in love with you, and joked with you for weeks to try to get your spirits up again after the news of Thorin’s wedding came to light. 

The doors in front of you opened and you had to bite your lip to stop it trembling. You wanted to cry. You wanted to run. You wanted to ruin the dwarrow princess’s wedding to the King Under the Mountain so much so that you had shook with your tears last night. 

Thorin stood before you, and for a moment, he looked upset at you being there, and then his face softened. You were a rather petite human, so you didn’t have to crane down to look at him and he didn’t have to crane all the way back to look up to you. After a moment, he gave a warm smile. “You best be careful not to get caught, lass,” he started.

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen,” you managed, a weak smile forming. “I wanted to bring you a gift,” you added, holding out the package. “A wedding present.”

Thorin took it, brow cocked as he looked back up to you. “I am sorry, Y/N,” he started. “I’ve tried … but remember --”

“I bid you goodnight, my King,” you interjected, not able to bring yourself to hear the next words out of his mouth. “I will see you tomorrow, then.”

***  
Twiddling your handkerchief in your hands as you stood beside Nori the next morning, you wondered what Thorin had thought of your gift. It wasn’t much, you didn’t have anything to give him that he didn’t already have, but it had been something. 

A small corded braid interwoven with dried grasses to create a rather beautiful colored belt. You doubted he would wear it, today or any other day after this wedding, but you had made it yourself from scraps of leather from your broken gear, and had written a short note in the package as well. 

Upon seeing Thorin, dressed in all his finest and long dark hair brushed back out of his face, your breath hitched as you noticed the belt under his overcoat. Looking down to your feet, you bunched the handkerchief against your mouth, eyes searching for the bride. 

You didn’t pay attention to what was being said, but within moments, Thorin was arguing with Dis and a few of the other dwarves. The dwarrow princess stood off to the side, crying hysterically into the shoulder of one of her maids. 

“What-?” you squeaked, looking down to Nori who looked just as confused. 

Finally, your ears pricked at the next words. 

“Yes, a human!” Thorin boomed. “If now is the only time to make you daft fools see it, then so be it! I apologize to everyone here, especially you, my dear,” he added to the princess. For a moment he bristled, looking from one friend to the other before his gaze landed on you near the back of the crowd. He breathed a short sigh before stepping away from his sister and starting out of the large chamber. 

“What?” you asked more heartily as Kili and Fili stepped to your sides. 

“I’ve never thought. ..” Kili started, staring after the closing doors. 

“He broke the wedding,” Fili mumbled, watching the princess exit through a side door.

“A war will break out for sure,” Kili smirked. 

You stood, eyes wide as you stared at the door. “Did he --? To the entire congregation?” you asked.

The princes smiled as they turned to look to you. “I believe our Uncle has a different bride in mind,” Fili murmured, nudging you forward. 

It took only a handful of seconds for you to decide to stalk across the hall and exit after Thorin. Dis, Dwalin, and Balin were all standing about in the antechamber, arguing, voices loud and ranging from Khuzdul to Common and back as Thorin stood there, shoulders tense and taking in all they said.

At the sound of the door closing behind you, you felt smaller than you had ever felt before as Dis’ gaze narrowed on you.

“Before you say anything,” you started. “I never wanted to break the wedding … I wanted you to be happy.”

“How can someone be happy if they are not with the one they love?” Thorin asked as he stood behind Dis. “The rule is a stupid one, and one in which I have been refusing to partake in since the moment that dwarrowdam came into my life,” he added, forcing all gazes back to him. “If I am to marry, and find a Queen, I will choose the one woman I believe has the capacity to do so!” 

A fresh blush formed on your cheeks as you bowed your head once more, tears still forming on your lashes but not falling. 

Dwalin bowed his head, a smile on his features. “I believe we should … consider the circumstances, my Lady,” he started as Dis turned back to her brother. 

“If you’ll all excuse me?” Thorin asked, stepping forward slightly and motioning towards you. “Tell the nobles and the others attending there will still be a wedding.”

You stood, frozen, eyes wide as you watched Dwalin, Balin, and Dis leave the room. Thorin stepped up to you, placing a tender hand on your cheek to force your gaze to his. “Is -- Are you--?” you stammered.

“Amralime,” he breathed, a broken smile lighting his features. “I have been in love with you for so long … Marry me?”

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck as your threw your weight into him. “A thousand times, yes, Thorin!” you smiled, nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “You’re wearing my gift,” you murmured, voice muffled.

Thorin’s chuckle was warm and yet it sounded as if he was crying as well, hands splayed across your back. “I have a gift for you as well,” he added, pushing you out of his embrace and reaching to take a strand of hair between his fingers. You watched as he attached a silver bead to the end of a short braid near your ear, smiling widely as he stepped back to review his work. 

Standing beside Thorin, hand in his, and your friends gathered around you was the best feeling in the world as you were formally introduced as husband and wife a short while later.


End file.
